People make a higher requirement for a household air conditioner, along with social developments and popularization of household inverter air conditioners. For example, people need the air conditioner to quickly regulate a room temperature in an energy conservation way, for powerful refrigeration at a high temperature and powerful heating at a low temperature and so on. However, single-rotor compressors are adopted by most of common inverter air conditioners because of costs. Vibration and noises are large because a one-way force is applied on a rotor, and the vibration is too large especially in a case of a low frequency, which seriously influences the reliability of a whole machine. The highest operation frequency of the air conditioner cannot be too high due to the noise limitation, and the maximum capacity of the air conditioner cannot be reached. If a common double-rotor compressor is adopted, the whole machine is poor in performance because of an increased leakage of the air cylinder, which goes against energy conversation. In addition, the common double-rotor compressor having double modes can solve some of the above issues, however the performance of the system sharply degrades because of an increased compression ratio of the compressor, when the air conditioner is used for refrigeration at an ultra-high temperature and heating at an ultra-low temperature.